Keirra Vel'Daath
In the beginning Keirra was born to an Elven Mother and Human Father in the year 1305DR. Her mother, a fine looking Elven woman, caught the eye of a knight, Alain Vel'Daath, during a routine patrol through the King's Forest . She was part of a small nomadic party of Moon Elves that had settled in the King's Forest until it was time to move on to the next place. She was enamoured by his prescence and the strict procedure in which he carried out his duties while inspecting the Elves for anything that could be considered contraband or untoward. After a few weeks of meetings he eventually took her for his wife and she moved in with him into his home in the city of Arabel. Keirra's life starts A year later Keirra was born.Keirra grew up a normal half human/half elven child in a city highly populated with humans and of course was open to a lot of chastising and torment by the human kids.Her skin had a milky white glow with a slight greyish tinge to it. Her hair was auburn red which is a rare trait for her kind. This mixed with the milky white skin gave passers by the impression she was an albino. Being a typical kid she would get up to no good and Arabel being the healthy trade centre it was, it was difficult for a kid to not get up to no good.She witnessed a lot of theiving of traders by those not so well-to-do. This interested Keirra as she used to feel her heart race when a theif would get seen and be chased by the locals.Keirra used to enjoy hide and seek when they would let her play and most of the time she would win the game as she got so good at hiding from her seekers. Life takes an unexpected turn Time moves on and Keirra was now a teenager (50 yrs in Elven terms) and had mastered her skill of swiping an item from a food stall without being caught. She never did it for a financial reward but for the buzz she got of not being caught. The only problem for Keirra was this rush was now becoming a way of life and she needed it daily. She started swiping purses and anything else that was an easy steal.One day a rather obvious purse was dangling seductively from a noblemans belt. It begged to be picked and Keirra was the one to do it. Mid snatch she was spotted and she made a break for the nearest alley way. She couldnt get caught, the shame she would bring down on her family would be the death of her. Unfortunately this just happened to be one of the King's aids that she tried to pick and he had a rather healthy guard retinue with him. All disguised as common men and currently chasing Keirra down an alleyway. She darted left and right and kept this going for about 3 miles but there were too many and she was captured.The kings aid was a large fellow and even though she didnt notice at the time he looked to be a kind and decent sort. He had her brought before him and was asked to explain her actions. She shrugged and stated that she did it for the thrill and to be honest she had enjoyed evading her captors.The man burst out with laughter. He then gave her a choice. You can be taken to the castle dungeon where you will be tried and found guilty then hanged or you can be escorted away by my Captain of my Guard here, to be trained to enhance your skills and serve the remainder of your life in the Guild of Assassins. It's not hard to guess what option she went for.Keirra of course excelled in her class and was finally accepted in the Purple Shadowdancers and could now dorn the purple coloured and Mithril lined uniform of her peers. The chance meeting It was on the road to Neverwinter, in a city named Waterdeep ,she stumbled upon a small band of individuals that caught her curiosity.She followed them from the shadows to a small tavern where they went inside. This was a bad idea to enter into the tavern but her curiosity was getting the better of her.Dammit she thought to herself and entered the tavern by the rear door. As she entered, she counted about fourteen patrons plus the barmaid and the bar keeper.She scanned the room for the four individuals that had caught her curiosity. Suddenly a voice from above and infront of her said. " Heh! Young one! You looking for us?" asked a dwarf. She started up the stairs to then see two dwarves, a human and a teifling sitting around a table. " Why have you been following us young one?"," What is it about us that interests one such as yourself? Are you here to kill one of us in our sleep or when we go to take a leak? " questioned one of the dwarves before bursting into laughter. Keirra beckons to one of the dwarves ," Your shield. It has a dragon on it, I was just curious I've not seen one like it before ". " Ah is that all. Well there be a reason for that, we are members of the Blood Legion Order Of Dragons. " " Who are they? " questions Keirra. " Take a seat, have a drink and we'll tell you all about it..." Category:Members Category:Blood Legion Category:Order of Dragons Category:Order Members Category:Guild Roster Category:Guild Members Category:Champions